Be Brave
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Solstice has never been a brave pony, she was always being rescued by somepony, her parents mostly. Tired of this circle, Solstice will go the great mesures to prove to her mother, she no longer needs her. She will go so far that she will end up meeting a certain draconequus, and he will take her on crazy adventures of bravery (or for entertainment).
1. Run

**Be brave**

**Run**

Today was a big day, today Solstice is going to spend the day with her favourite cousin, Crescent.

"Is she here?!" ask Solstice while she jump up and down in excitement

"Soon but you need to calm down" said Emerald as she smiled at her

"But I'm tired of waiting!" complied Solstice

"Emerald!" Solstice impatiently look ahead and saw her aunt Lily and cousin Crescent

"Crescent!" shouted Solstice as she ran towards her

"Hey there little cuz!" smiled Crescent as she hug her with her hoof

"I can't wait to spend the day with you" said Solstice

"Me too" said Crescent

"Come on!" shouted Solstice as she pulled on her hoof

"Solstice aren't you forgetting something?" ask Emerald

"Oh!" Solstice ran back towards her mother, Solstice nuzzled her mother's hoof "Bye mom"

"Have fun sweetheart" smiled Emerald

Solstice and Crescent ran off and started their day

"So what do you want to do?" ask Crescent as she look around Ponyville

"I don't know?" smiled Solstice

"Hey Crescent!" shouted a mysterious voice, Crescent glance behind her and saw somepony. she didn't want to see.

"What is it?" ask Solstice as she look back as well

"I'll take care of this" said Crescent as she took a deep breath

A light gray coated, earth pony came towards them, he had a light purple mane and green eyes.

"What now Silver?!" demanded Crescent

"Terrorized any innocent ponies lately?" ask Silver as he smirk at her

"Drop it!" said Crescent with a very annoyed tone "Leave me alone"

"Crescent Quill's granddaughter, you want to be associated with such a pony?" ask Silver

"She did mistakes but she fix them, not like you're mother" said Crescent has it was her turn to smirk "Golden Spoon? Doesn't your grandmother, Silver Spoon disown her? Because she got her entire family kick out of the Canterlot elites? Everypony in the Canterlot elites, they all known how your mother got the royals angry!"

"Shut up Crescent!" shouted Silver

"Don't talk about my family's mistakes, when your family did has much has mine" said Crescent as she tap her hoof on his chest

"Who she?!" demanded Silver while he stared at her

"She my cousin" said Crescent

"Cousin? Ah! You mean your uncle got a mare knock up?" ask Silver as he started to chuckle

"He's captain of the guard, he got MARRIED and had Solstice!" shouted Crescent as she pushed him "You don't even know, who's you're father"

"Solstice uh? Is your family a disease to ponykind too?" ask Silver has he continued with the torment

"No! My parents are in the military" said Solstice as she proudly stood up for her parents

"Military? Your father is captain of the guard, so what does it make about your mother?" ask Silver as he slowly walk towards her "A rookie?"

"She captain of the elites!" shouted Solstice

"The elites? I find that hard to believe coming from a family like yours" said Silver as he pushed her

"Hey! Back off!" shouted Crescent as she pushed him back "Leave Silver!"

"Humph!" Silver just smirk and finally left them alone

"That pony is such a...!" Crescent look down at Solstice

"A what?" ask Solstice

"Nothing" said Crescent as she smiled at her "Come on! That idiot isn't going to ruin our day!"

Besides that set back, Solstice still had fun with her cousin Crescent. The day was coming to an end and the sun was about to set for the night, Solstice and Crescent were walking home when Silver came towards them.

"What now Silver?!" ask Crescent with a very annoyed tone

"There here!" shouted Silver as he motion at something

"Good" said a mysterious voice

"What are you doing?" ask Crescent

"Somepony wanted to see you" smiled Silver as he stared at a dark street. Solstice and Crescent followed his gaze and saw a pegasus, or what seemed to be a pegasus, wearing a hood over their head.

"Is it them?" ask the hooded pony

"Yes" said Silver as he smiled at them

"Good! I no longer need your services" said the hooded pony as they turned to Silver

"What?" Silver look at the hooded pony when he was suddenly pushed against the wall

"What do you want with us?!" ask Crescent as she slowly back away

"YOU!" the hooded pony tried to grab Crescent and Solstice but wasn't able to catch them

"SOLSTICE RUN!" shouted Crescent as she pushed her

"Solstice? Ah your that wrenched Serene's foal" said the hooded pony, Solstice notice a smile hidden in the shadow's of his hood

"RUN!" shouted Crescent, Solstice didn't ask any questions and just ran

"And Emerald's!" shouted the hooded pony has they ran right after her

The hooded pony easily caught up to Solstice and grabs her into his mouth

"There so much I can do with you" mumbled the hooded pony

"SOLSTICE HOLD ON!" shouted Crescent as she ran towards her

The hooded pony opened their wings, he was about to take flight when he was suddenly across the head. Forcing him to drop Solstice onto the ground, Solstice ran towards Crescent.

"Where are you?!" shouted the hooded pony

No answer, the hooded pony look around and made sure nopony was there. He walk towards Crescent, Solstice and Silver when he was forcefully pushed away from them. The hooded pony fell onto the ground, he stood up and was able to see, the pony that ramp into him.

"Get away from them!" shouted Emerald

"It's so nice to see you" said the hooded pony

"You're dead!" shouted Emerald as she firmly stood in front of Solstice, Crescent and Silver

"Emerald of the elites!" said the hooded pony

"You must be a follower of Cursed" said Emerald as she tried to see under the hood

"You killed my master!" shouted the hooded pony

"Emerald of the elites!" thought Silver, Silver stared at Emerald and couldn't believe that a mare, a mother, was the captain of the elites.

"How dare you! How dare you threaten my daughter and niece!" shouted Emerald

"How dare YOU! For taking the life of my master!" shouted the hooded pony, Emerald just smiled at him "What's so funny?!"

"I believe that you're well aware of the elite's reputation?" ask Emerald as she slowly walk towards him "Our brutality to our enemies, how lack of mercy, our cold hearts and strong loyalty? Well the loyalty part doesn't matter to you, you should be more worried about the first ones"

"You can do anything to me without an order!" said the hooded pony, Emerald just smiled as she saw sweat falling from his face

"Usually yes but an enemy of the kingdom! There no need for orders when we face an enemy" said Emerald as she took out a hidden blade

"Wait! Stop!" shouted the hooded pony as he hit against the wall

"What a coward! And you called yourself a supporter of Cursed" said Emerald

"Mom!" shouted Solstice, Emerald glance back at Solstice

"Captain Emerald!" Emerald looks on her right and saw two guardsmen running towards them

"Attack my family again! And I'll show you how the elites deal with your kind" said Emerald as she threw the blade near his hooves.

"Captain! Are you alright?!" ask one of the guardsmen

"Just take him!" demanded Emerald as she walk towards her daughter and niece

"Solstice!" Emerald nuzzled Solstice "Thank Celestia you're safe"

Solstice didn't answer her mother, she was still in shock from before. She had never seen her mother like this, her mother is always loving, kind, funny and caring. But what Solstice saw just a moment ago, it was the complete opposite, it was another pony.

"Aunt Emerald! I'm so happy to see you" said Crescent as she hug her

"Crescent?" thought Solstice, Solstice was very surprise to see that Crescent wasn't affect "Who was that ponT

"A pony from our past" explain Emerald while she watch the guardsmen carrying him away

"Mom you were completely different" said Solstice with a slight fear in her tone

"I'm sorry if I scared you" said Emerald as she kissed her on the head "Mommy gets like because I want to protect the ponies I love"

"Please don't do it again" Solstice hug her mother's hoof, Emerald could clearly see that Solstice hated what she just saw.

"I promise" Emerald wrap her wings around Solstice "I always keep my promises"

_(Btw Crescent and Solstice are five years apart, just in case you were wondering)_

Continue Reading for The beginning

**End**


	2. The beginning

**Be brave**

**The beginning**

Emerald became very world of letting Solstice go out soon, she feared that they old enemies would try to get their revenged by using Solstice.

"Solstice where are you going?" Wondered Emerald as she poke her head out

"The park with Crescent" said Solstice

"I don't want you to go alone" Emerald walk towards

"But it's not far" complied Solstice

"Go ask your father! I have to cook diner" said Emerald as she entered the kitchen

"Fine" mumbled Solstice as she walk towards her father's study

Knock! Knock!

"Dad" Solstice opened the study's room and entered

"What is it?" ask Serene while he put some papers away

"Can you talk me to the park?" ask Solstice with an annoyed face

"You don't want to go alone? I thought you like going alone?" ask Serene as he walk towards her

"I want too but mom told me to ask you" said Solstice with an annoyed tone

"Ah!" smiled Serene as he took her onto his back "Hey! Cheer up"

"I can't do anything like before" said Solstice, she lean against her father's mane

"She just wants to protect you" said Serene as he opened his study's door

"Hmmm" Solstice just tried to ignore her father

"Solstice, your mother and I are in the military with many ponies who hate us. We have made a lot of enemies over the years, and many will try to hurt us by hurting you" explained Serene, Serene took Solstice off his back and place her on the ground.

"I know" mumbled Solstice

"I'm sure it won't least" reassured Serene as he ruffled her mane

"Okay" smiled Solstice

"That's my girl! Now let's go!" Said Serene as he opened the front door

Solstice hope that her mother would become less protective and would let her has more freedom. But the next few days nothing had changed, might have gotten worst. Solstice was supposed to start school but her mother decided to homeschooled her, which she works around with her work.

"Mom why can't I go to school?" Ask Solstice as she crossed her hooves in frustration

"I already told you" said Emerald as she nuzzled her

"I know but still" complied Solstice as she pulled away from her mother "I want to make friends"

"You can still make friends" said Emerald as she took out some paper and place it in front of her

"Alright" mumbled Solstice as she sadly look away

Many long years have pass and still, Emerald kept Solstice under a strict household for her safety. Solstice was extremely lonely over the years, she didn't make any friends, she wasn't able to discover her special talent since she couldn't leave the house much. Her father tried numerous times to let Solstice go out more, but always lost against her mother, Solstice was miserable and she hated her life.

"Solstice are you up?!" Solstice glared at her door at the sound of her mother's voice

"Yes!" shouted Solstice, Solstice look at herself in the mirror and took some deep breaths. Solstice took the habit of doing so, so she would be able to survive the day with her mother. Solstice took another deep breath before she went downstairs to join her parents.

"Morning" smiled Serene

"Morning dad" smiled Solstice, Solstice loved her father the most lately since he wasn't overprotective like her mother is.

"Good morning" smiled Emerald as she kissed her on the cheek, Solstice took a deep breath and put on her best smile.

"Morning" smiled Solstice

"Did you sleep well?" ask Emerald as she place a bowl of cereal

"I did" said Solstice as she watch her father prepare for the day

"I won't be gone long" said Serene as he place his helmet

"Be safe" said Solstice

"I will" Serene opened the door wide open and partly closed it, Solstice immediately notice her chance to go outside.

"I'm…I'm going to my room" said Solstice as she glance at her mother, Solstice look at the door and back at the kitchen "This is my only chance"

Solstice look back at the kitchen once more and made sure her mother was busy, Solstice smiled and opened the door some more. Immediately a gust of wind hit her face, Solstice closed her eyes and took in the fresh air.

"I'm finally outside! After all this years" smiled Solstice, Solstice look around Ponyville and was just blown away by everything. The sounds of birds, the wind, the heat, the grass, the flowers, she was finally free from her house and she was going to enjoy it.

"I should have done these years ago!" shouted Solstice as she opened her wings, The winds blew through her wings, the sensation of freedom was incredible.

"Oh hey there!" shouted white coated earth pony, with sky blue mane, black eyes and rock for a cutie mark. The earth pony waved at her along with two other friends, Solstice look around to make sure they were talking to her.

"Hey..." hesitate Solstice as she cautiously walk towards them

"I've never seen you before" said the earth pony

"Are you new?" ask one of the friends

"Kind of" said Solstice as she gave a small smile

"Do you...wait...are you a blank flank?!" ask the other friend, Solstice embarrassingly glance at her flank "I can't believe! What are you? 14? 16?"

"17" mumbled Solstice, the earth pony and his friends just burst into laughter "Stop it!"

"That's hilarious!" shouted the earth pony

"Woof! Woof!" Solstice anxiously look around herself

"Wh….what was that?!" ask Solstice with a nervous tone

"Its just a d…" said the earth pony suddenly a slobbery, four legged, canine jump out and ran around Solstice.

"HELP!" shouted Solstice as she started to panic

"Hey calm down" shouted one of the friends

"WHAT IS THIS?!" shouted Solstice as she desperately tried to get further from the beast

"It's just a dog" said the earth pony with a chuckle

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Solstice, the two friends chuckled at each other and just shooed the dog away.

"You're such a coward" said the earth pony while he shook his head

"That's not true!" shouted Solstice as she could fell some tears coming

"He was just a dog!" shouted the earth pony

"I didn't know that" said Solstice

"Blank flank" shouted another earth pony

"Come on guys! Let's stop being around a coward" said the earth pony, the earth pony just glared at Solstice before he went off with his friends. Solstice just stood there, alone and crying her heart out.

"I'm such a coward" cried Solstice while she whip some tears away "I need to be braver, I must be braver!"

_(Sorry if it sounds rush but I want to start the good parts, I'm impatient with this story and its adventures)_

Continue Reading for I must be brave

**End**


	3. I must be brave

**Be brave**

**I must be brave**

Solstice stood there and just hated herself, she was a coward, it wasn't like her mother or father. She needed to be braver but she wasn't brave enough to try anything, Solstice just sigh and started to make her way home.

"Well, well" Solstice look behind and search for the voice

"What?" Solstice look towards the sky, her left, her right, behind but she didn't see anything

"Under here!" Solstice looks down and a small creature was lying on her hoof

"What? Who are you?" ask Solstice as she tried to see this creature better

"Who am I? Ponies should know who I am" said the creature has he suddenly grew

"Whoa!" Solstice back away and saw that this small creature, was not two time her size

"That Princess Celestia" mumbled the creature, the creature floated a photo of Celestia "Tsk! Tsk! Celestia, you should really be more nicer to me" as he threw the photo away

"Who...or what are you?!" ask Solstice as she stared at this very strange creature

"A friend" said the strange creature with a sneaky voice

"A friend?" hesitated Solstice, she still couldn't believe this strange creature. With his head of a horse-like pony, with a deer antler on the right, a goat horn of the left, one long fang, different sized pupils, a snake tongue, a donkey mane, and a goat beard. The rest of his body consists of the right paw of a lion, the left talon of a eagle, the right leg of a lizard, the left hoof of a deer, the right wing of a bat, the left wing of a Pegasus, and a red dragon-like snake tail with a white tail tuft.

"Let me introduce myself!" said the strange creature as he snap his claws together, and made appear a top hat and cane "You're in great luck! I'm the great, the powerful, the most handsome, strong, smart, the master of chaos..."

"Get to the point!" interrupted Solstice with a very annoyed tone, of this long introduction

"As I was saying!" said the creature as he lowered his cane "The mast of chaos, the great DISCORD!," Discord waved his hands in the air while fireworks, illumined himself has a king. Solstice just stared at Discord with a slight eye twitch, Discord crossed his arms and putted "Well! You don't have to be rude"

"That was really not necessary" said Solstice

"Hum" Discord place his paw under his chin and started to rub

"What now?!" ask Solstice

"You're suppose to have a cutie mark" said Discord, Solstice look away and blushed in embarrassment

"It's complicated" mumbled Solstice, Discord just started to laugh

"Complicated? How could it be complicated? You actually remind me of three fillies…hum what was their groups name…ah yes, the Cutie crusaders" laugh Discord while he whip some tears away

"I'm going home!" shouted Solstice as she pushed Discord aside

"Well, well, touchy" smiled Discord as he pulled Solstice back with his magic

"Hey! Let me go!" shouted Solstice as she tried to resist against his magic

"What's your name?" ask Discord while he floated her upside down

"Gah! Put me down!" shouted Solstice while she wiggled in a panic

"You're very ruuuuuddeee for a pony!" grinned Discord as he reuntikly release her from his magic, Solstice was happy she was free but Discord didn't turn her around. Solstice fell onto her head, Solstice held her head in pain while Discord had his back turn.

"That hurt!" shouted Solstice while she rub her head

"You're so mean to me!" cried Discord as he turn his head around and purposely whip a tear away "All I wanted was you're name! Is that too much to ask?," Discord went on both knees and pretended he was pleading.

"Ugh! It's Solstice" said Solstice as she finally gave in

"Well it's nice to meet you, Solstice" shouted Discord in a cheerful tone, Discord stood up and started to shake her hoof. A little bit too hard since Solstice shook along with her hoof, Discord suddenly let go, letting Solstice falling onto the ground.

"Uh…l…..h…..likewise….." Solstice held her head while her world spun around

"So tell me, why don't you have your cutie mark?" ask Discord as he rub her head with his claw

"Issues" responded Solstice as she pushed his claw away

"Issues? Well from what I saw, you're not that brave are you?" ask Discord as he smirk at her

"How does that involve my cutie mark?!" shouted Solstice

"It shows that you don't get you much" said Discord, Solstice couldn't believe it, he basically knew her entire life "Your worst then Twilight Sparkle"

"Princess Twilight? You knew my great grandmother?" ask Solstice with a surprise tone

"Great grandmother? May how time flies, the last time I saw her, she was going to have her firs foal" said Discord as he recalled all the times he annoyed Twilight "I'm amusing she dead?"

"Yes she is, she had a long life" said Solstice with a suspicious tone "If am not mistaken….weren't you friends with my great grandmother? Why haven't you learnt about her death sooner?"

"I had things to do during that time" said Discord while he took a glass of chocolate milk from a cotton candy cloud "Now if I heard right? You want to be brave?"

"Yes" Solstice watch has Discord ate the glass and just threw away the milk, Solstice didn't expect him to ate glass or that the milk would explode "Wh…..why did you?"

"I'll help you" said Discord as he smiled at her

"Wait? Why?" ask Solstice, she would have never thought that Discord would help her. They were barely friends, the only link they had was that he knew her great grandmother.

"Well I'm bored and I like you, I want to see where you're going to go" said Discord as he wrap his paw around her neck "And you're funny"

"Uh….well thanks Discord, I didn't expect this from you" smiled Solstice

"And I know the perfect place to begin!" Discord snaps his claws together and teleport, Solstice and himself to a new place. Solstice and Discord reappeared at the top of a mountain's top with an extreme heat coming from the top, Solstice was at the edge of the mountain's ledge and just a few inches from a certain death.

"Di...Di...Discord what...what is this?!" shouted Solstice as she stared at this strange liquid, that boiled in the centre of the mountain.

"Oh! It's nothing...just a volcano" mumbled Discord while he pushed her towards the edge

"A what?!" demanded Solstice as she felt the extreme heat

"You'll be just fine" said Discord, Solstice stared at her front hooves and watch has she approached the edge

"DISCORD!" shouted Solstice as she managed to free herself from his grip, Solstice tried to fly away but just panic. Solstice quickly grabbed onto the closest things, which happened to be Discord's neck "AAAAAHHHHHHGGGG!"

Continue Reading for Oops!

**End**


	4. Oops

**Be Brave**

**Oops!**

"I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO DIE!" shouted Solstice, while she held onto Discord's neck for dear life.

"To...to...too tight!" mumbled Discord, as he tried to separate the pegasusi from his neck

"AAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGG!" yelled Solstice, as she held even tighter; Discord face slowly turned red

"I DIDN'T MEAN THIS!" Discord snaps his fingers and teleported both away from the volcano.

"Let go!" shouted Discord, as he finally pushed the pegasusi off; Solstice fell onto the ground and started to kiss it "Uh..."

"I love this ground so much!" shouted Solstice while she continued to kiss it "NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!"

"You know you could have flown" said Discord, as he crossed his arms in frustration; Solstice glances away while she blushed.

"I...I..." Mumbled Solstice, Discord place his claw behind his ear and lean closer "I...I can't fly..."

"BBBBBWWWWAAAAAHHHHH" Discord fell onto the ground, holding his sides while he laughs his head off

"IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!" Shouted Solstice, as she stop her hoof In outrage

"That's hilarious! You could be a comedian" while Discord whip some tears away

"I hate you!" Shouted Solstice, as she started made her way home

"Oh come on" Discord flew into the air and was now hovering over her head "Don't be such a party pooper"

"You tried to kill me and you're making fun of me, I have the right to be in a bad mood!" Scolded Solstice

"Alright, alright, let's try it again with less danger" said Discord, as he rub her head with his paw

Meanwhile at home, It didn't take long for Emerald to notice her daughter disappearance. Emerald immediately started her search around the house, but nothing, Emerald feared the worst and went to see Serene.

"Emerald don't worry much" reassured Serene

"No! Serene! She not alright we have to find her!" Shouted Emerald, as she stomp her hood

"Emerald I can't just leave" said Serene

"Then I'll just go!" shouted Emerald, as she bolted out of the door

"Emerald wait!" Serene, watch Emerald slam his office door open "Uh...never mind I guess"

"Soooo where to?" ask Discord

"What do you mean 'where too?' I'm going home!" shouted Solstice, as she shoved him to the side

"How could you do this to me!" shouted Discord, as he held his chest and removed a false tear "I went to all this trouble on helping you. And this is your you thank me!"

"Help me?! You almost killed me!" shouted Solstice

"I didn't kkkkiiilll you!" said Discord, as he stuck out his tongue "You're alive aren't you?"

"No thanks to you" she said back

"Fine, we're going to do a boring way" said Discord while he sigh "What are you afraid of?"

"Well...heights...hum...!" Discord, place his finger onto Solstice's mouth

"Flap your wings" he demanded

"Wha...?" she ask

"We don't have all day" he said, while he magical appeared a watch and tap it "I'm not getting any younger"

"Uh...oo...okay" said Solstice, as she opened her wings; Discord just yawned and still waited.

"Any day now" he said

"Don't pressure me!" shouted Solstice, as she mentally prepared herself

Solstice flap her wings and easily took flight, her mother had taught her long ago but never flew too high.

"There happy!" shouted Solstice

"Not yet" he said, Discord tap his chin for awhile until he smiled.

"What's with that look...?" ask Solstice with a worried tone

"You're too boring, I'm going to make this more fun" Discord, snap his fingers once more. A sudden gust of wing came out of now where, and flew Solstice away like a feather caught in the wind.

"D..I...S...C..O..R..D..!" shouted Solstice, while she tried to fight against the wind. Discord burst into laughter once more and strengthen the wind's force/

"Now that's more like it" he smirks

Solstice flap her wings even harder and managed to take control, Solstice notice she was extremely high from the ground.

"It's so beautiful up here" smiled Solstice, while she admired the view from up high. Solstice's fear of height just disappeared all of a sudden; she was just amazed by the view.

"Are you going to thank me?" ask Discord, as he went to join her in the sky

"It's so beautiful up here" said solstice

"And...?" he said, while he rolled his claw; motioning Solstice to thank him

"You could have found another method" she said back

"Your methods are boring, mine on the other hand..." he said, Solstice rolled her eyes while she flew back down "Are you afraid of heights now?"

"No" admitted Solstice, she hated his methods; but she had to admit she got results

"What's your other fear?" he ask

"Is not that important" she said, as she glance away

"Tell me or else" he said, while he flick her forehead

"Or else what?" she ask, as she pushed his claw away

"We could pay a visit to the volcano again" said Discord, Solstice twitch her eyes slightly

"I want my mother to be proud of me" she said, Solstice lowered her ears and sighed "Both of my parents are brave, kind, fearless and achieve so much in their carrier. But then there's me...scared of everything that moves...not worthy of my parents name"

"Interesting" said Discord, while he taps his finger on his arm

Continue Reading for Come home

**End**


	5. Come home

**Be brave**

**Come home**

"Solstice!" Shouted Discord, as he picks up her up like a doll "You've done so much improvement, it's mostly because of me!"

"Well you didn't give me the choice did you?" Ask Solstice, pushing ponies to volcano?! Discord has weird methods

"I have so much planned out for you" smirk Discord, Solstice just sighs in annoyance

"Solstice there you are!" Solstice glance behind Discord, her mother was flying towards her

"Mom? What are you doing here?" ask Solstice, while she trotted towards her

"I was looking for you everywhere" said Emerald, as she hug Solstice with her wing "Where on earth did you go?"

"I went with Discord" she explained, Discord just waved like a little girl

"Hello!" he smiled

"Discord? Has in the god of chaos?!" ask Emerald, while she examined this creature

"The one and only! The great and powerful Discord!" shouted Discord, Discord fired fireworks and had a huge signs behind him

"Solstice? Why on earth are you with Discord?" demanded Emerald

"I went to be brave like dad and you" said Solstice, as she smiled at her mother; Solstice was waiting for her mother to be proud of her.

"Solstice? What are you talking about?" said Emerald, Discord impatiently waited for the mares to finish talking

"Mom…I'm a coward! I'm not brave; I get scared of every single thing on this planet!" said Solstice, as she started to tear up "I'm not worthy of being your daughter…."

"Solstice don't say such a thing" said Emerald, Emerald took Solstice into her hooves "We're already proud of you"

"How can you? You're both part of the royal guards….you're not scared of anything" said Solstice, as tears started to come down

"This is so boring" mumbled Discord, while he crossed his arms in frustration

"Your father and I aren't cold hearted beings….like Discord" Emerald glared towards Discord

"Me?!" Discord said in offense "Well I never! You ponies are so rude!"

"Anyways…your father and I have fears too. There were many missions I was afraid to do, your father is no exception, he was terrified when he started his first mission in the royal guards" Emerald said, Discord was just dying of boredom.

"I'll never become a royal guard" said Solstice, Emerald stared in confusion

"Why do you want to join the royal guards?" ask Emerald with a confused tone "No pony is forcing you to join, your father and I will be happy with whatever career you chose"

"But both your parents were part of the royal guards" said Solstice

"That's only two generations besides that there no others guardsmen in the family, there was bakers, floweriest" smiled Emerald

"Hello!" shouted Discord as he flick both mares heads "This is why mares are so annoying! They can't stop talking. Come and get me when you're dead talking, I'll be somewhere fun and not boring!"

Discord snaps his fingers and finally left

"How don't understand, how on earth can you stand being around Discord" said Emerald, as she sat down

"Mom…I want to be just like you….your captain of the guard, the elite's guardsmen too!" said Solstice, while she sat down next to her mother.

"Solstice you'll never be me" said Emerald; Solstice stared at her mother in shock; she would have never thought her mother would say such a thing.

"What?" ask Solstice with a shock tone

"You're not me Solstice, you're you and nothing else" said Emerald, as she kissed Solstice on the head "Don't become me, I had an entire life time to become who I am; everypony in the world are they own person. Solstice you become your own self, you make your own destiny and make your own life."

"So you don't want me to become a guard pony?" she ask

"You can if you want too, but if you chose to do so do it on your own decision" smiled Emerald

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Discord while he reappeared in between Solstice and Emerald

"What's the matter Discord?!" ask Solstice

"I can't stand this anymore! You two just can't stop talking!" shouted Discord, Discord took both mares by their wings

"Let us go!" shouted Emerald, while she tried to break free

"Why are two bonding so much!" he ask

"We're mother and daughter what do you expect?!" said Emerald, Discord drop both mares back onto the ground

"Good point but still" he added

"Solstice came back home" said Emerald, while she gave Discord a dirty look "Your father is worried"

"I still want to become brave" said Solstice, Emerald just sigh; her daughter couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Solstice" sigh Emerald

"Mom please just let me do this" said Solstice, she had her own personnel reason for doing this

"Not with Discord" she said, as she crossed her hooves "Stay away from the worthless creature"

"I'm right here you know" Discord frowned at Emerald, Emerald just suck out her tongue "I know"

"I can't go home…..not yet" said Solstice

"Your father and I can teach you things, many things that Discord can't teach" said Emerald

"Really? You never taught me anything before" said Solstice

"You never ask" she said

"Alright…I would like that, mom" smiled Solstice

"What about me? I have feelings!" shouted Discord, while he pretended to cry "I have needs! I was having so much fun!"

"Discord can join us then!" said Solstice, as she smiled at her mother; Emerald and Discord just glared at each other.

"Great!" they both whispered

Continue Reading for Discord vs Emerald

**End**


	6. Discord vs Emerald

**Be brave**

**Discord vs Emerald**

Solstice returned home to Emerald's joy and relief, but she would have preferred if Discord hadn't accompanied them home. Discord had decided to move in since he didn't want to look for a home, Emerald and Serene were 'over joy' of the news. Today Solstice was about to learn under her parents...and Discord, Serene was enjoying his morning until a certain god of chaos became bored.

"Serene is it?" interrupted Serene in his morning routine, Serene glared at Discord while he held his armour in his hoof.

"Yes Discord?" ask Serene trying not to sound annoyed

"Tell me something? I was curious are you scared of your wife?" ask Discord, Solstice confusedly stared at Discord.

"Why would I be scared of my wife?" he ask

"I'm just curious!" he said, as he casually flew away

"Yeah right" said Serene, as he finished cleaning his armour and place it on a manikin

"Serene ready to go?" ask Emerald, as she walk towards the door with Solstice behind her

"Let's go one eye!" shouted Discord while he pushed Serene out of the door

"Don't call me one eye!" shouted Serene while he moved the earth with his hooves

"Speaking of which...what happened to that eye of yours?" ask Discord, as he forcefully pushed Serene to the ground. Serene stood up from the ground with dirt all over his body, Serene shake the dirt off while Emerald kissed him on the cheek.

"Ew" complied Discord, as he pretend to be sick

"An incident" Serene said simply

"Come on! Give me some details!" insisted Discord, Serene rolled his eyes

"I was defeating the kingdom against a foe, he left me a little gift before he fell from grace" explained Serene while he glared at Discord "Happy?"

"Very" smiled Discord

"Discord leaves my husband alone!" shouted Emerald, as she pushed him away

"How rude! Rudest mare ever, you need some lessons from Fluttershy's kid!" said Discord, as he crossed his claw and paw together.

"Can we get started?" ask Solstice breaking the tension in between

"Hoe comfortable are you with high speed flights?" ask Emerald

"How high speed?" ask Solstice

"Jumping out of a speeding train which go about 100km/h" Serene said, Emerald rolled her eyes in annoyance

"Serene!" she scolded

"It's true Emerald! You're the one who basically pushed me out!" he said back

"I didn't physically push you out" she snorted back

"Less talking more actions!" shouted Discord; Discord picks Solstice up and threw her into the air, Emerald and Serene shouted in horror. They were about to fly off, when Discord suddenly removed both of their wings.

"DISCORD!" shouted Emerald while she stared at her bare back

"She had to learn somehow" he said casually

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Emerald; Emerald pounced onto Discord, but Discord simply disappeared.

"I'm going to die!" shouted Solstice, as she continued to go higher and higher into the air "Oh Celestia! Oh Celestia!"

Solstice finally stop gaining altitude and was now making her way down

"FLAP YOUR WINGS!" shouted Emerald and Serene; Solstice didn't wait, she immediately flap her wings and broke away from her nose dive. Solstice preformed a loop before landing besides, her parents who were relief to see her in one piece.

"Thank Celestia your alright" smiled Emerald while she hug Solstice

"Discord!" shouted Serene, as he motioned his back

"Fine" Discord eventually gave the pegasusi their wings back

"Well we didn't plan to teach you that way" said Emerald

"My way is much faster than yours" said Discord

"Dear, why did you agree to let Discord come with us?" ask Serene

"Don't look at me! I didn't want this thing with us" said Emerald, Discord held his chest in pain

"How could you call me a thing?! With a beautiful body such has mine!" said Discord while dramatically held his paw over his head "I really think, I should be valued and beloved!"

"Yeah well good luck with that" said Emerald, as she smirks at him

"You know what! You little..." Solstice left before Discord could finish his sentence, she glance back and saw her father trying to pull her mother off of Discord's neck. Solstice rolled her eyes in annoyance and trotted away, Solstice went to sit down while she waited until it was safe to return.

"Excuse me?" Solstice glance up; a stallion with a milk chocolate coat, stood in beside her, his grey mane flowing in the wind, his purple eyes staring right back at her. Solstice stood up and smiled at the earth pony, the earth pony with his snow flake cutie mark, blowing in the wind.

"Hm...yes?" ask Solstice, as she blushed slightly

"Oh! I should probably present myself, my name is Arctic Ace" smiled Arctic

"Solstice" she answered trying not to embarrass herself too much

"Beautiful name" said Arctic, Solstice look away before her red cheeks could be notice

"Did you need something?" ask Solstice, as she cleared her throat

"Oh right! I was wondering if you knew where the headquarters of the royal guards were?" ask Arctic

"Which branch?" she ask

"Either one, I don't really care...my father just wants me to join the royal guards" Arctic said, as he rolled his eyes in annoyance "Family tradition and all of that stuff"

"Oh! Okay, I think I can help you" said Solstice, as she trotted back to her parents. Solstice was going to call her mother but, she was kind of busy trying to kill Discord "Dad!"

Serene dodge a hoof punch from his wife, before he went to see Solstice

"What is it?" he ask, while he glance back to the fuddling duo

"Arctic here wants to join the royal guards" said Solstice while she smiled at him

"Captain Serene of the royal guards! Uh! It's such an honour to meet you" said Arctic while he shook Serene's hoof "You're stories along with Captain Nightwing's are legendary!"

"Thinking of become a royal guard?" ask Serene

"I am sir" replied Arctic

"There's three headquarters of the royal guards in Equestria, one is in Canterlot, the second is in the Crystal Empire and the third in Cloud Kingdom. You'll just have to choose the kingdom, you wish to serve and head to their respected HQ" explained Serene; Solstice look back at her mother, Discord was about to throw her into another world. Solstice quickly flew towards Discord, Arctic glance behind Serene and watch Solstice, he found Solstice so agile and beautiful when she flew "Alright!"

"Uh! Oh! Yes thank you, sir!" Arctic said

"I would personally recommend Canterlot or the empire's royal guards" Serene said, he knew Cloud Kingdom wouldn't be the right place for an earth pony stallion.

"Why sir?" he ask

"Cloud Kingdom is located in the sky! So only pegasusi can join their royal guards, unicorns at times but for earth ponies it would be very hard" Serene said, Serene's ear twitch when he heard some shouting "I have to go back but good luck in your decision"

"Thank you sir" smiled Arctic

Continue Reading for Discord the matchmaker

**End**


	7. Discord the matchmaker

**Be brave**

**Discord the matchmaker**

"Hey Solstice!" Solstice awoke from her sleep, she got up and saw Discord, Discord's head was wrapping in a bandage.

"Oh...uh morning" smiled Solstice, her father had managed to break the fight between Discord and her mother. Not until her mother left Discord a little gift before hoof, her mother is extremely proud, injuring the god of chaos.

"You have GREAT parents!" he shouted with his arms crossed

"Hehe...sorry about that" apologies Solstice

"I don't get how that father of yours isn't afraid of her" said Discord, as he rub his head in pain "She's terrible!"

"I never said, she would be kind to you! And you know she was part of the royal guard!" said Solstice in her defence "You shouldn't have gotten her mad"

"Whatever! While that mare...I notice you were talking to somepony" smirk Discord

"What do you mean?" ask Solstice, her red cheeks betraying her

"I'm no fool...so who was it?" insisted Discord

"Arctic Ace!" shouted Solstice, she immediately blushed, did Solstice just shout Arctic's name out loud

"Arctic Ace you say" mumbled Discord, Discord thought of the best plan ever

The next day, Solstice was enjoying her beautiful afternoon; she met up with a few friends. Solstice decided to visit her father, on her way to the royal guard's headquarter, she saw Arctic in the distance. Solstice wasn't sure if she should talk to him, Solstice look around and hesitated.

"Nope!" whispered Solstice, she was about to leave when she notice Arctic walking towards her, Solstice started to panic. Her heart was beating out of her chest, she started to blush slightly, and Arctic smiled at her.

"Hey….Solstice right?" ask Arctic

"Yeah….it's nice to see you Arctic" said Solstice

"Are you paying a visit?" he ask

"Yeah….I'm going to see my father, what are you doing here?" ask Solstice, she tried to hid her blush

"Information, I still haven't decided what branch I wanted to join" explained Arctic, he moved some of his mane away "I was thinking of joining Canterlot's"

"Hmm…interesting" mumbled Discord, Discord enjoyed spying so much. He was going to annoy Celestia, but once he saw Solstice and this Arctic, he decided to spy on her. "Show time!" Discord snaps his fingers, he teleported Solstice and Arctic into an isolated place somewhere in Equestria.

"Where on earth are we?" ask Solstice, Arctic and Solstice look around their surroundings, they were in some type of cave or canyon.

"Are we even in Equestria?" ask Arctic, Arctic stared towards the sky; the sky was even grey and dark.

"Hello!" Discord teleported in between Solstice and Arctic, Arctic shouted and back away, Solstice hit her hoof on her forehead. She should have known this was Discord's doing, Arctic ran towards Solstice and stood in front of her.

"Who is this?!" shouted Arctic, as he took a defensive position. Solstice blushed, Arctic was protecting her, was he really protecting her?

"Discord…." Said Solstice

"Discord? Discord why did you bring us here?!" demanded Arctic, Discord tap his fingers together, a wonderful idea pop into his head.

"She like you!" shouted Discord, Solstice stared in shock; she was going to kill Discord. Discord burst into laughter and he quickly disappeared, before Solstice could do anything like her crazy mother would. Arctic turned back, Solstice's face was tomato red, and she just wanted to die right at this moment.

"You like me?" ask Arctic, Solstice just didn't know what to say "Solstice?"

"Y…..yeah…" mumbled Solstice, she knew there was no point on hiding it; Discord didn't shut up about her feelings for him.

"I like you too" he said, Solstice couldn't believe her ears

"You do?!" she asks; now her face was even redder then before

"I do, I wasn't sure if you felt the same" he said, Arctic blushed slightly before he continued "But I'm happy that you feel the same"

"We should get out of here" smiled Solstice, as she opened her wings. How could Solstice's forget she was a Pegasus "Should have thought of this sooner"

"It doesn't matter" chuckled Arctic

"I'll get something to get you out" said Solstice, as she took off. A few moments later, Solstice came back with some rope; she tied one end of her mid section while Arctic did the same. Solstice flap her wings, she slowly started to lift Arctic off the ground. Arctic help by pushing off the walls, Solstice eventually got Arctic out of the canyon.

"Wow! You're pretty strong" said Arctic while he removed the rope, Solstice just landed and collapse in fatigue.

"Not….not really…." She said, as she felt her wings were about to fall off

"Are you alright?" he ask

"I'll be fine…just give me a moment" she said

After a few moments, Solstice got up and folded her wings; Arctic gave Solstice's a hug. Solstice blushed once more, Arctic was pretty strong for a stallion who hadn't entered the academy yet. Arctic parted from Solstice and smiled at her once more.

"What was that for?" she ask while still blushing

"I wanted to hug you for awhile" he said

"Me too" she said

"Solstice, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" ask Arctic, as he blushed in return

"Sure….I would love to" Solstice smiled at Arctic, she couldn't ask anything better. Her life was perfect, she had loving parents, good friends, she faced so many fears; and Arctic was asking her out.

"Milady" Arctic offered Solstice's his hoof; Solstice just smiled and took his hoof.

_(Hope you all enjoyed Be Brave! Thanks for the support and check out my other fics! Sorry if it sounded rushed by if you enjoy How to train my dragon, check out There no one goes!)_

**End**


End file.
